Operation: Protection
by JustAnotherLoneWolf
Summary: Well, this is my first story, so please be nice! Constructive criticism is excepted, and I kinda want it! What happens when a mob bosses daughters and their friend get in some trouble, and he hires the guys to protect them? Read and review please! Oh, The pic is suppoed to be Megan! She's some model online. FF please don't delete!
1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV  
I was still up, watching my favorite TV show, House M.D. Surprisingly, I actually understood it. I was about to put another episode on from our DVR, when I heard a gruff, rough, voice talk. It sounded right outside of our apartment. "Why is the boss so obsessed with these girls anyways?" I groaned. I don't wanna deal with this right now. I'm in a house kinda mood...oh well. I'll be fast. I picked up my Semi-automatic pistol m1911, and walked over to the door. Well, now or never. I pulled the door open, and pointed it at the two men. The one was dirty blonde, blue eyed, was about 5'7 maybe, and was really bulky. The other, had black hair, a handlebar mustache, brown eyed, was like 5'11, really bulky, an all and out giant. I grinned at them and said, "Well, boys, while we're here, why don't I learn who boss man is? Oh, and make it snappy." They looked at each other, and laughed. As my blood began boiling, I heard the door open, and I got even madder. In the doorway, was my sister Miranda and my friend Annabella. My sister was 6 years old, 3'3, had long curly brown hair, blue-grey eyes. She was wearing her white nightgown that almost went to the floor. Annabella was 18 years old, a year younger then me, 5'5, had shirt straight blonde hair, and green eyes. Annabella was wearing her short that said, "Science, morons!" with some equation under it. I don't know, I didn't get it. "What's going on? I heard chortling." Annabella said. "Chortling? What the heck does chortling mean?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the men. They didn't move, but I heard a click, and felt something on my neck. Suddenly, the world got dizzy, really dizzy. Then, I heard a louder sound; a gunshot. Oh god...no. Please no. Then, the bullet collided with my chest, and I felt my body go onto the ground.I could feel and kinda see the sticky, scarlet liquid, blood, already on me. The last thing I heard, was two more gunshots, before I fell into blackness.

Skipper's POV  
This case was complicated, I'll admit that. Yet, I had it. Sure, the killings had all taken place about an hour away, all the way in Kiryas Joel, but they were desperate. That's the reason they hired team penguin, the best detective agency in New York State. It wasn't random killings like the NYPD thought, there was a link. A link, that I knew about. All the victims had a side job. The same side job. Telemarketing. Now I know those people were vexing in every way, I thought it myself. Yet, I would never take my anger out by murder. Well, time to call the chief so he can make an arrest. I got up from my chair, and went to see my team. My lieutenant was a pretty big help in this case. He figured that the killer was Bi polar, making him have random moments of anger. He was pretty much all the scientific knowledge we needed. We already had the proof to convict, so time to contact the chief Mason Phillips. "Okay, I figured it out. Lets get to the station to get this son of a bitch locked up and throw away the key. Shall we?" Private looked at me with worry in his eyes. He had black hair that he combed back all fancy, something not common for a 14 year old. Also blue eyes like the rest of us, and was pale like all of us as well. "Skippah," he said, using his fake accent. "What if he killed more workers? What if we're to late?" Disgust filled my head. The way he killed all of those people was sick. I get they are annoying, but still. They didn't deserve to get stabbed, have their neck slit, and the carvings on their arms that said, "Useless". "He won't get the chance. Rico, get the car ready." Rico, looked like Private, except he had a Mohawk. "Okay Skipper!" He dashed outta the house to get the car started. Kowalski, my lieutenant, was in the corner with his eyes glued to his phone. I walked up to him and said, "Kowalski, hand it over." He sighed and said, "Fine..." He was texting his girlfriend Doris Blowhole most likely. "Okay," I said. "Lets go catch a killer!"

-One week later-


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two! YAY! Oh my god, I got 3 reviews! _**

**_To Mary- THANKS!  
Hmbird11- THANKS for the advice and review! I tried doing what you said in this chapter, and I believe I got it right! I hope I did! Again, thanks for the advice!  
611 - L- I did that in this chapter, and I think I got what he meant! I plan on finishing this story IF IT KILLS ME! I have plans for the ending already._**

**_Now, I'll stop boring you! Into the fictional word of my story!_**

A man by the name of Damon Parker sat in his office, tapping a pencil against his desk. What was he supposed to do?! He couldn't lose his girls. He may not have been around for the guy and clothes talk for Megan, but she wasn't like that anyways. Miranda was a typical little 6 year old who wanted her daddy to read to her every night. Damon tried to be around his children as much as he could without putting them in danger.

He wanted to see them grow up though. Go to Miranda's kindergarden graduation, and Megan's wedding if she ever got married. He knew that would never happen though. He was a mobster. His job was to dangerous for them to be around. Very dangerous indeed. He tried his best to keep them away, it actually tore at his heart every single day, and you know what? He still failed. They were being released from the hospital today, back on the streets. The place their attempted killer was.

They needed protection. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. It was risky. Then again, wasn't his life full of risks? He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

-So far for Marleen, poker wasn't her game. She lost most of her chips to Rico, Private, Skipper and Kowalski. Luck wasn't with her. Private put two cards in and took two others, and Skipper took three. Everyone put their cards down, and Skipper looked at Marlene's, "Hover dam Marleen! You have four aces!"

Shock ran through her as well as confusion. "No I don't…I have two aces, two three's, and a seven. How is that four aces?"

Kowalski decided to speak up. "Technically, yes. You see Marleen, we called three as wild, meaning it can be anything you want. You would think aces would be low, so you wouldn't wanna have them. When in all actuality, they can be either one or eleven. It was-"

Skipper cut him off by saying, "Yeah, I think she gets it." Whenever Kowalski went off like that, everyone got bored. Private tried to pay attention, but he couldn't really. Honestly, Skipper and Rico didn't even try.

A snore was heard, and Rico has fallen asleep! Skippers phone buzzed in his pocket, and he went to the other end of the room to take care of whoever it was. The rest of his team and Marleen of course, could only hear mumbling. After about five minutes of talking, Skipper came back.

"Sorry Marleen, classified information." He said as he gave a look to the female. She groaned, and said,

"Skipper, I **AM** 20! You don't need to hide things from me!"

Skipper held his ground though, and said, "Out."while pointing at the door. She complied, but it was clear she didn't want to.

"What was that about Skippah?" Private asked, confusion showing on his face.

Before explaining, he shook Rico awake. Rico shot up and said, "What?!" Skipper pretty much blew it off, but he slapped Rico for the 'attitude'. Then, he said, "Men, that was Damon. He wants us to meet him at the local hospital ASAP."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I keep getting reviews! I was actually scared to death to get FF, and I have no idea why now. I'm typing this as I'm watching Jodi Arias:Dirty Little Secret. God damn dumb ads. Jodi was like a stalker. Okay, off my movie rant. Now for answering reviews cause my PM's still aren't on.  
Mary-That is explained in this chapter, and I think I have it done pretty well. **

**XxPenguinSoldierxX-No, I meant clothes. This is sorta an old example of how me and my dad used to act. I would ask him if I I looked okay and stuff, if sunglasses were to big, ect. So I figured that him and Megan would never have time to sit and chat about what she should wear on a date or something. Yeah, my grammar is really sucky, and my spelling is strange. I can spell harder words, but not easy things. ^_^ Your not being to harsh to me! I asked for critics, and I'm getting it. I can't be mad when I'm getting what I asked for, now can I? Oh, and thanks for following my story! **

**Hmbird11-Yes, I'm really working on OC development, but I'm trying to make them not seem Mary Sue-ish. They really bug me, so if I'm like even a mile close to getting to that point, WARN ME. Oh! Vote in my poll please! Okay, now enough with this. Story time!  
-**  
Private's POV  
We were at the hospital, and Skippah had explained who Damon was. _A killer...who could kill us...we're meeting him in public so I guess he can't. He also apparently only takes out bad guys. Maybe this won't be so bad._

"You don't think he wants us to kill someone...do you Skippah?" I was scared. I didn't wanna kill anyone. Killing was wrong.

Skippah rolled his eyes and said, "No, young Private. If I know Damon, it's nothing like that. He tends to do his dirty work himself."

I shivered at the words, "dirty work". At least we won't be killing anyone.

"Chicken!" Rico said as he punched me. I looked down embarrassed. Did he have to announce that? A few nurses in the parking lot snickered!

We walked into the waiting room, and seen a bunch of people. A boy who was coughing, a girl with something taped around her arm, and a girl with a screw in her foot... E_w, that's disturbing. That must have hurt._** (AN-That "girl" is me! Yeah, I walk outside barefoot in the dark a lot.)**

Suddenly man around his 40's walked up to us and smiled. He looked nice. Brown hair, blue eyes, not tan really. He was wearing a black tee shirt, and just simple jeans. _The only thing odd was he had lipstick on. Weird. Probably just kissing his wife._

"Ah, Skipper! I'm guessing this is the team, eh?" He said as he looked at all of us. He had a spanish accent, and that kinda made me feel better. At least I wasn't the only one who had an accent.

Then, it accord to me. He knows us, at least Skippah anyways. _Is he seriously the mob boss?! Jeez, guy has a nice cover. He doesn't even look that scary!_

Skippah laughed and said, "Yep that's them. Damon, meet Kowalski, the lieutenant, Rico, the weapons expert, and Private, the, uh, Private." He pointed at all of us as he said our names. "Say, Damon, I didn't know you had a girl in your life!"

Damon froze, then realized what Skippah was saying. "Oh!" He laughed and brushed the lipstick off with his shirt.

The cutest little girl I have even seen ran right up next to Damon. "DADDY!" She started jumping up and down in place. She was wearing a little green dress with her long curly brown hair down. She is so cute! I glanced at the rest of the team, and they all had a, "What the heck?" look on their faces. The little girl looked at Damons face and said, "What happened to your lipstick? I thought you looked pretty!"

All my friends laughed, except for Rico who looked grossed out. _Figures...the cutest girl is talking to her father, and he's gonna be sick. Wait, the mob boss has a daughter. Oh no. She could get hurt!_

Then, another girl walked up. She was around 19, had brown hair, grey eyes, and had a was about 5'1 maybe. Short for her age I think. She had a black shirt on, that said, "Love" but the "o" **(AN-Not sure if there should be quotes there.) **was a skull. She was wearing a black leather necklace that had a golden rose in a heart. She also was wearing ripped jeans, and boots. I noticed my leader had a weird look on his face. He must have found her pretty.

"Miranda, guys don't look pretty. They look handsome. Okay?" She was bent down at the little girls height. She must be Damon's daughter too.

The little girl nodded up and down happily. Before the little girl could answer her sister, Damon spoke up. "Megan, where's your friend? She needs to hear this."

Megan pulled her phone out, typed something, and put It back in her pocket. "Okay, she should be here any second, considering I told her to get her ass over here."

No one seemed to mind the girl cursed in front of the little kid. Damon sorta pulled a face, but it wasn't that much of a face. A blonde girl came walking up to us and said, "What the hell Megan? I was talking to a doctor. Glad we didn't get him. He was a moron."

"Okay everyone. Listen up!" Damon announced. "Skipper, the reason I bought you here today is, I have a 'mission' for you. My daughters and their friend have gotten in some trouble, and they need protection. That's where you guys come in. You said back in Denmark, if I ever needed to stay with you, I could. Just replace me with my girls. I'm sure they'll behave better then I ever would, right girls?"

Miranda nodded up and down happily, Megan gave her dad a really angry look, and their friend looked lost.

Megan's POV  
Haha, my dad was nuts. I didn't know these guys! I had a plan, now lets see if it works. I walked up to "Skipper".

"Okay, listen up pal. Lets get some ground rules out there, shall we? One, don't make ANY sexual advances on me or Annabella, or I'll blow your head off. Two, don't even TOUCH my sister, or I'll blow your head off. Three, don't walk in on us when we're in the shower or getting changed to try to see us naked, cause I'll kick you out, get dressed, then blow your head off."

He just looked at me, and he was actually smiling. Dumb ass. Now time to step things up!

"Now for some more less complicated rules. On Monday, the George Zimmerman trial will be on TV. I WILL watch it. No matter whats on. Kay?"

Mr. Dumb ass smiled at me and said, "Sorry doll, you don't scare me." Time to turn the tide.

"Good, at least I won't be rooming with a chicken who doesn't add a comments section to his website." With that, I could tell I confused him.

He laughed and said, "Yet your the one who looks at me like I'm the idiot. Anyways, time to go. Damon, bring them to our place. I didn't bring an extra car." My dad nodded.

Skipper went to walk away, but my dad stopped him. "Skipper, I'm trusting you with my daughters. I would have them with me, but that would make all the mother fuckers who want me dead, want them dead. You work for the NYPD, they're safer with you. Seriously though, you try anything on my daughter that Miranda shouldn't be allowed to see, I will not hesitate to kill you. Clear?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. My dad was a bad ass! That's one of the reasons I love him. Skippy just said, "Yes, I understand, and we're clear.", then, walked away. His team followed, looking frozen. Most likely from my dad being his bad ass self. Me, Miranda, and Annabella followed. MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Well chapter 3 got two reviews! One I answered in PM, and one I didn't! So here's the answer for the other!**

**Mary-Yes, I agree that it's cool. That's why I wrote it. I wanted to give him a heart, and not make him like a heartless villain.**

**The movie was awesome, in case if you were wondering! Okay, now time to journey back into story land!  
-**  
Skipper's POV (I think I write his the best) Oh, and if your a guy, you may find this disturbing.

"Okay, first I get fucking shot while in the middle of a House M.D marathon," Megan was ranting. Again. "Then I have to live with complete strangers! What a week, huh A?"

Annabella was eating M&M's and acting strange. Everyone once and awhile she looked kinda in pain, but said I was just an idiot. So far, Megan and Annabella have both called me an idiot in a way seven times. So far, I wasn't fond of them very much.

"I know, not to mention we have to go buy certain things at Walmart. Annabella said with a frown.

_What do they need? Hm, might as well try to help them, maybe they won't hate me as much, I don't wanna deal with their shit._

"Hey, I'm going out, why don't you ladies stay here and unpack while I go buy what you need?" Right when I said that, Megan and Annabella went wide eyed.

"**NO**! That isn't necessary! Thanks for askin!" Annabella said in a panicky voice.

What are they hiding? They could be space squids in disguise working for Blowhole!

"What are you girls hiding? Working for anyone? Know a Dr. Blowhole?!"

Private then interrupted, "Skippah they aren't spies..." Kid was to nice.

The girls stared at me like I was insane, and Megan face-palmed. "I say we tell him. He's asking for it."

Before Annabella could say anything, Miranda spoke up. "Meggy and Annabella are on their time of the month!" I froze. **Well...this is...awkward.**

"Ewww." Rico said, clearly ready to throw up. I wasn't that far behind, and Kowalski looked unaffected, and Private was just standing there.

Then, Kowalski spoke up and made things about 50 times worse. "Actually, it's not that gross Rico. You see,  
females get develop a lining of blood in the uterus to protect a baby, if they did actually have intercouse without protection..."

Annabella and Megan were as red as firetrucks now. They were both just standing there, looking at the ground, probably mentally begging Kowalski to stop.

"Kowalski, so your telling us they basically don't get out much and men don't find then attractive?" Rico asked, grinning at the two girls. I couldn't help laughing at that. Hey, at least we weren't dealing with pregnant girls.

"Precisely." I laughed again, he was calling them ugly. Sure, he didn't mean it, I knew him more. It was still funny though.

Unfortunately, it became dead serious when Megan walked up to Kowalski, and Annabella walked up to Kowalski. Private just stood off to the side lost.

"What are you..." Kowalski and Rico said before they got kicked in the...not good place to be kicked. Private cringed, and I tried not to laugh. I felt bad for them, but not THAT bad.

"Well, lets go shopping, shall we?" Annabella said, as she looked at me. Her face said that I had no choice.

"Okay, lets go." I picked up the car keys, ready to suffer Walmart with two bitchy girls, a younger girl who screamed loud. **Yay, this is gonna be fun!**

-At Walmart-  
So far, I guess it wasn't so bad. The girls put me at the end of the isle, and I was gladly staying there. I didn't need to see the girly items.

"Skippy! Heads up!" I shot my head up, and seen something flying right at me.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yelled, jumping back. Sorry, I did not want to have any contact with them things. They just creeped me out, and it takes a lot to do that.

"Aw come on Skipper! Have some fun! Touch them! Be a man!" Megan said with a grin, she was REALLY getting on my nerves. Sure, she was pretty. Really pretty, but she was making me mad. She was immature, but I never thought someone could be as immature as her. Sure, there was ringtail, but he was dumb.

"Megan, why don't you be an adult and stop being a simple ass?"

Megan laughed and said, "Come on Skippy! What fun is that?!" She then wrapped her hands around my arm and said, "You have to admit, I'm GOOD. I was aiming for your face, and if you wouldn't have moved, I would have had direct hit!"

I just didn't know what to say to that, so I blew it off. Miranda and Annabella started laughing like crazy though.

We went on shopping like normal, with some comments from them. Megan was still being annoying, Annabella wasn't being bad, and Miranda was still perky. I had to admit, it was cute. Megan was probably like this when she was younger. When it came to checking out, Miranda ran to the nearby jewelry department and Megan went after her. Annabella and I stood in silence.

"So..." She said in a hardly hearable voice. "Why are you so quite? My team and I won't kill you." Although I was talking to Annabella, I was keeping an eye on the other two.

"I know, I'm just quite. It's my nature I guess. I've never been good with people. Only Damon,Miranda, and Megan." I nodded. Silence again.

As if in cue, Megan and Miranda came running up. Miranda had a little box in her hands she put on the register. Then started tugging on my hand.

"Whats that?" I asked, trying show interest in what the little girl got. She looked really happy.

She took it down, then rook the lid off with a huge smile on her face. It was a necklace that had a black cat on it, and black earrings.

"Isn't it pretty?!" She said as she grinned at all is us. She clearly had sugar at some point during the day. She put it back on the register.

Megan suddenly said, "Here's the money, it's 5 bucks. Not a lot for it, and it's making her happy. Therefor, I think it's worth it."

_Holy hell. Megan is actually being mature. Was she dying? Something was deathly wrong. I know that for a fact. Then it clicked. She was perfectly mature. She was bugging me on purpose. Probably because of the hospital events. I'll fix everything later when it's just the two of us._

"Nah, keep your money, I'll handle it." I was being nice again. She wasn't bugging me, so I wouldn't bug her. Fair. I think so anyways. She looked at me like I was insane, then slightly smiled and put her money away.

After that, we checked out. Sure enough, she was telling the truth. Annabella also put a seventy-five sent pack of gum up, and she offered to pay for that to, but I again took care of it. We talked in the parking lot some, but not a lot. Mostly about how good Annabella was at picking out gum. We loaded the car, and Miranda was helping us. It was cute. I hated to admit it, but Annabella basically forced me. Megan was to busy admiring the gum. Then after that, we drove home. Mission complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Although, it's announcement time firstly!**

**All my chapters that I'm writing from now on, will be in Skipper's POV! People seem to think I do that best and they smile and stuff. Therefore, I'm going to stick with him throughout this story, except if its stated otherwise, which will only be once, maybe twice. It will still say whose POV it is in though.**

**This is the first chapter I'm actually typing out on Microsoft word. The reason I'm not doing it on my phone like always is because I think spell check or Seri is messing me up.**

**Please take my poll people! PLEASE! **

**I know this isn't very good in the beginning, I'm more of a comedy/action writer, so yeah. It gets better by the end. Hopefully. **

**Lastly, this has nothing to do with my story or writing or anything, but I'm going to be an Aunt. **

**Now, for answers! **

**Mary- Awkward was the idea, I just couldn't resist making it kind of awkward. I'm trying to make it seem realistic with the problems that could go down. **

**NOW, TO STORY LAND! **

**Skipper's POV**

It was the morning after the girls showed up, and we decided to introduce them to some of the people in the apartment complex. After all, we couldn't keep them in a tiny apartment all the time. Especially Miranda, who had energy beyond belief. I swear that kid drank her weight in caffeine or sugar or something. She may be 6, but could scream like that guy in the progressive commercial. Yes, that loud, and that long. Still didn't bug me as much as ringtail.

Kowalski suggested we take the girls to meet Doris, which I knew wasn't because he wanted them to be social, he just wanted to see her. As we walked down the hallway, the talking started.

"We are going to see Kowalski's girlyfriend!" Miranda yelled as she skipped next to all of us. She had been dancing around earlier, and the girls told her to knock it off, so now she was saying that every minute. It was weird. _I never understood young girls, and I probably never will. _

We got to the apartment on the end of the hall, the one Doris lived in, and knocked on the door. Doris opened it will her usual smile.

"Hey cutie." Kowalski said with a smile on his face. All he did when this girl was around was smile. I guess he was still insanely in love, something that usually didn't last after two months of being together.

Doris giggled at him, then noticed the girls when Miranda yelled, "Your Kowalski's girlyfriend!" at the top of her lungs again. Rico looked grossed out at the love, Private said something about how sweet it was, Doris and Kowalski blushed and Annabella and Megan laughed.

"Well, yes I am! Why don't you guys come inside and talk for a while and get to know each other?" Doris asked, smiling at everyone.

Once we were inside the apartment, we introduced everyone. "Doris, meet Megan, Annabella, and Megan's younger sister, Miranda." I said as I pointed at each of the girls. Megan looked lost, Annabella was just smiling shyly, and Miranda was smiling happily.

"Holy hell, you're a freak of nature. Oh, in the good way, with the silver hair and all." Megan said as she stared at Doris's hair almost in a trance. Annabella elbowed her for it, and Miranda laughed like crazy.

_How do they act alone? This insane, or worse? It was kind of funny Megan called her a freak in a good way. I don't get how that works, but whatever floats her boat. _

"Uh, thanks?" Doris said, slightly confused on whether to be hurt, or not.

Kowalski and Doris left the room for alone time after that. _They better not be doing anything stupid. _

Marlene then walked in and said, "Okay, I'm ready to-" She seen the girls, and then asked, "Who are they?"

I introduced them to her, and she welcomed them to the apartment complex.

"So, how do you guys all know each other?" Marlene suddenly asked. I froze. I didn't think of that. _Fuck._

Private chocked out, "Uhhhh…" before going blank. Rico didn't try to help at all. Jee thanks to him.

"Well, back when the guys were in…Great Britain, we all met, and we decided to visit America! Oh, and I say, what an astounding county it is! Right?" Annabella said as she smiled at Megan, hoping she would catch on.

"Oh yes! It is great! Get it? Cause we all met in GREAT Britain? No? Damn, tough crowd." Megan said as she glanced at the ground. The only one who laughed was Miranda. I personally thought it was kind of cute. Ugh, stupid cute.

"Okay then…I think we should move on, we have a lot of ground to cover. Come on men, and girls, lets get outta here. Bye Marlene. Kowalski lets go!"

Kowalski came out with Doris and looked rather upset. He kissed her goodbye, and we left the girls apartment and went to show the girls all the other neighbors, except for Ringtail, they didn't need to suffer through that.

They met Phil and Mason, and were interested in the sign language believe it or not. Then they meet that group of people who walked around in chameleon suits, and Annabella I swear was in love. Then we took them to meet Burt, and they all pretty much were nice, probably scared he was going to crush them.

Then, as we walked down the hall, _**he **_showed up. "Hello slap happy penguins! The king, which is me, is needing to be bowering your TV!" _Can't he just, go somewhere?_

He seen the girls, and smiled. "You have bought me more royal subjects!" At this, Miranda looked lost, but Annabella and Megan went wide eyed. "He has psychosis." They both said at the same time, while staring at Ringtail. This seemed to confuse him, and he said, "What are you two to be talking about?"

Annabella looked at us, and said, "Please, PLEASE tell me he isn't hat dumb." She looked mortified out of her mind. It was so weird, like she was actually scared of stupid. Kowalski was just shaking his head at his dumbness.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is. Nothing mentally wrong, just not smart." With that, Miranda, Annabella, and Megan, took off to out apartment, ran inside, and closed the door. I guess they were scared of stupid. We went after them, leaving ringtail in the dust.

We walked into the apartment, and they were just standing there. I decided this was my time to talk to Megan about everything. "Hey Megan, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

She looked at me slightly confused, and said, "Yeah, I guess." We walked into the guest room, and closed the door.

"Okay, I'm either guessing you're bipolar, or your trying to make me mad or something. I don't know what the hell it is, but I want to know." I was determined to figure this girl out. She was a mystery to me.

She gave me a look like I was speaking a different language. "What are you talking about?"

"What you did in the store. You went from throwing stuff at me, to being a normal adult. You're always trying to make me mad or something, huh? Its making me not even want to talk to you at times. Walmart was one of those times." I wasn't trying to be an ass, but I kinda felt like one.

She stared at me, then said, "That was the point. I didn't wanna talk to any of you, just in case if what happened came up."

Well, now I felt horrible. "You're scared, aren't you?" I couldn't believe it. I was basically yelling at her because she was scared.

"Skipper, I'm scared to death. I'm scared of dying okay? I could have died that day, and Annabella could have to. Miranda got lucky, being only grazed in the arm, but still. I've always wondered what it would be like when everything just shuts down, how it feels, if I'll be in pain or not. I just don't wanna talk about any of it, alright? I just figured humoring you so much that you hated me would work. It's also a good way to hide the pain. You didn't think I was scared, now did you?" She was almost crying at the scared of death part, I could tell.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to come off as a jerk."

She gave me a slight smile and said, "It's okay, can we just not talk about it anymore? Please? I don't like crying, it makes me look like a drama queen." She kinda laughed at the last part.

"Yeah, we can avoid the subject. If you ever want to talk to someone, I'm here okay?"

She nodded and went to leave, but turned back around and faced me. "Skipper?"

I looked up hearing my name. "Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone I'm scared of dying? It's kinda my biggest fear and secret at the same time."

"Yeah, I won't say anything."

"Thanks, it means a lot." After that, she left the room, and all I could do was stand there. _Girls are tough work. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6! I would like to thank hmbird11 for this idea! Oh, and my computer is officially crap, so I'm back oN my cell. I had problems with this chapter, but here it is!  
-Mary-THANKS! GLAD YA LIKE IT!

Skipper's POV  
It had been three weeks since the girls had moved in with us. Kowalski, Rico, Private and I couldn't say they were business, because they weren't. They were more friends than business. I knew you weren't supposed to mix those two together, but it just happened. Honestly, I couldn't say I hated it. I knew the one rule that could NEVER be broken though. Business and love don't, and should never mix. If I had anything to say about it, it wouldn't. I was kinda having a problem with that though I would never admit it. A man can fight it, and that's exactly what I'm doing.

Annabella and Kowalski spent a lot of time together, talking about science and things I don't even understand. Another thing I didn't understand was why Doris was so jealous of Annabella. Sure, Doris was of…average intelligence, and Annabella was freaky smart, that doesn't mean Annabella is in love though. From what I was told, she's in love with some guy who doesn't even know her name.

Miranda had taken likings to all of us. I guess that wasn't anything impressive considering she was six years old. Although she didn't like Mort, who was eight. I didn't get that one, she must be used to hanging around adults. That, or maybe she just found him creepy with his foot obsession like most people do. Other than that, she was settled in better than I expected her to be.

Then, there was Megan. She was settling in okay as well. That made me happy. She took a liking to me and Rico. Apparently she didn't understand Kowalski, and Private was too sweet for her taste apparently. She hates Ringtail. Then again, who doesn't? I learned a lot about her, and she was insane. She didn't like science, yet watched a show about medical science. All in all, she was something, and I liked her a lot.

I got shaken from my thoughts when Miranda literally started shaking my arm. "Skipper! Annabella and Meggy wanna know if you wanna go bowling with us!"  
Well, we were supposed to do some sparring today. Ugh, I hope this doesn't turn into a begging thing.  
"Actually Skippah, that sounds rather nice." Private said as he slightly smiled.

"Yeah, agreed. We could use a break from training." Kowalski said. Rico nodded, agreeing with everyone, I groaned. I hated being outnumbered.

"Fine, we'll go" When I said that, Miranda zipped outta the room to tell the girls.

We were at the bowling alley, and wow. I've never seen two people suck at bowling so badly. It was sad, at best. Why would they wanna come bowling, if they sucked? I asked that, and Annabella replied with, "Well, Skipper, we enjoy putting smiles on faces at our suckability."

Right now, Private was up, and everyone else was around telling him what to do.

"Go for the one on the left!"

"NO! GO FOR THE RIGHT!"

"GO FOR BOTH AND STOP YELLING!" I finally snapped. It pissed me off to the extreme. I ended up walked away from them, desperately wanting a beer or something. Annabella always to even mention the stuff, but I have no idea why. Then, I seen her.

Kitka falc, my ex-girlfriend who I broke up with over two years ago, and she was still wanting me back. I went to walk away, but of course she had to see me.

"Skipper!" She ran away from the guy who sold shoes, Casper, and ran up to me. He shrugged, and went back to Annabella. We all met earlier when he was flirting with Annabella making her giggle like a schoolgirl or something. It was crazy.

"Uh, yeah, hi Kitka." I did not wanna be in this conversation, AT ALL.M&M"So…how are things?" She smiled and got closer to me, but I slowly stepped back. No way was I letting this girl back into my life.

"SKIPPER I ALMOST GOT A STRIKE!" Megan yelled at LEAST half way across the place. Damn, could she scream.

She ran up next to us, and then looked at Kitka slightly confused. She just stared at Kitka wondering, not saying a word.

Kitka glared at Megan then asked, breaking the silence, "Who is this?" The way she said it was pretty much a growl.

_This is crazy, but it just may work. Only one can hope!_

"Kitka, meet my girlfriend, Megan." I tried saying that with a form of pride, like I was proud to have Megan as my girlfriend.

At first, Megan's eyes went wide, then she seemed to calm down slightly."Yeah! That's me! One of the luckiest girls in the world!"

_Note to self-never have Megan be any ones fake girlfriend. She overkills it._

Kitka got a pretty pissed look on her face before she stormed out, leaving Casper with an odd look on his face from his counter.

"I just sold her shoes and she left?! God, woman." He rolled his eyes, and went back to Annabella, who looked love drunk outta her mind.

"Hey, Megan, thanks-" I said before I realized I wasn't talking to anyone. Where the heck did she go? Hm, probably the game room.

I went to the game room and sure enough, she was in there, playing Duck hunt. I had to admit, she was pretty good at it.

"Hey, thanks for what you did back there. It meant a lot." There was no one else is here, so I didn't need to whisper.

She jumped at the sound of my voice and said, "Skipper! You gave me a heart attack!" She put her 'gun' down and stormed over to me with an angry glare.

"Real threatening glare you have there." I said as I studied her some more. She was as pretty as always, but the lighting in here seemed to make her eyes really stick out. They were like a vivid grey. Amazing if you asked me.

"Ha-ha, very funny. So, why are you in here again?"

"Well, I was gonna thank you for out there, but now I kinda have other things."

_I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask her out. I can't keep being attracted to her, and not do anything about it._

"What other things? How crappy I am at bowling?" After she said that, she laughed a light cute laugh. Fuck, I was in deep shit.

"Actually, no, but now I have to admit you have a nice laugh."

"Nice like, cute? Or nice like not sounding like a walrus or something?" She paused before she said cute, but other than that, nothing really.

"Definitely considered cute."

Silence took over as we stared into each other's eyes. I had a game plan, but honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it. Then, she smiled, and I was sure now.

I kissed her.

At first, she didn't really respond, but then she kissed me back. It was so, I guess you could say different from all the other girls I've kissed in my life. She had her one hand on my neck, and had taken my free hand in hers. We kissed for about, I don't know, 30 seconds before she suddenly pulled away and just stared at me.

"We can't tell anyone about what just happened, and it cannot happen again...clear?" The way she looked at me, I knew something was up.

I took a deep breath, and said, "Yeah, clear. If you ever wanna tell me what's wrong, I'm all ears." With that, I walked out. I had a plan. Sure, it violated personal things, but I was determined. That look was that she was holding something back, and god damn it I'm gonna figure it out.

We went home soon after that, and no one pretty much said anything except for Annabella. We walked into our apartment and something felt weird. Like we were being watched.

Then, he showed himself. He had some gas mask on, but I knew who he worked for considering he was wearing all red. Blowhole!

Before me and the team could react, he pulled out some can and sprayed it. I got dizzy fast. The world started spinning, and I could tell i was falling unconscious. Then, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7! Wow, never thought I would get this far in writing this. I wrote a different story on and that was a...Wait for it...EPIC WITH A SIDE OF FAIL! **

**Okay, Imma make an "I love Lucy" reference. It was a fail as big as Lucy on that lawn mower cutting down all her neighbors tulips then driving it down the street. **

**If you read the last chapter, I gave a hint in the kidnapper! I'm not sure if anyone will get it though.**

**One last thing, there will be a flashback in this chapter, it will be labeled, and written in bold & italics! Yeah, anyways, I'm sure I'm boring you, so...TO THE STORY! **

* * *

Chapter 7  
Annabella's POV  
I moaned, the pain in my cranium was terrible. Not to mention I couldn't make out any exact details of the room our holding cell was in because of blurry vision. The room was mostly black, and there was a person who I believe was a male, and he seemed to be asleep. My vision was getting better by the second.

I made my way over to Megan and Miranda. They were both still out. Just to be safe, I bent down and checked her pulse as well. She was still alive too. Good.

"Hello Ms. Sanders, enjoying your stay?" I froze, and looked up at the voices owner. Right after I did it, I regretted it. I could have sworn I recognized him, then it hit me.

**_(Flashback.)  
I sat on the couch, officially doing something called, "Channel Surfing". So far, all I'd gotten was a bunch of wipeouts. Then, as I was continuing my task, the remote died right in the middle of everything. It was on a news station to. I was never really fond of the news, unless if it was something scientific. I knew nothing of sorts was on though. It was a bummer. _**

**_What WAS on though was Chuck Charles, staring at the papers he read from. "…In other news, police have apprehended Francis Blowhole. He is charged with the rapes and murders of four metropolitan girls. All ages between seven-teen through twenty-two. He maintains his innocence in the crime though, and will be held in front of a judge on Thursday, sources say. Now, to Kathleen Ham for the weather…"_**

"Your…Your a rapist and a killer..." I stuttered, now I had even more fear in me then I did before. This guy wasn't no villain like you see in the movies who really isn't capable of crap.

"Yes, I am. So, with that in mind, I suggest you not make me mad. Understand?" He said, the anger showing in his eye and voice. His one visible eyes was blue, but the other had some weird metal or something on it. His voice was rather high pitched, but when he growled...it sounded a little like when Skipper growled. It scared me.

"Yes sir, we're one hundred percent clear."

"Excellent!" He wheeled around on his little scooter thing and went back to doing something.

"Ugh...where are we...? The last thing I remember is when Skipper kissed me..." Megan groaned from where she had been laying.

"What did you say?!" I harshly whispered, so Blowhole couldn't hear us. I could have sworn she said Skipper kissed her.

"Hehe...yeah. Anyways, where are we?" It was an obvious subject change, but I really didn't care. She deserved to know after all. I was still upset she didn't tell me about it till now, but we had bigger problems.

"That blowhole guy from the news has us. Don't say anything sassy or sarcastic. Keep your mouth shut." I said with a glare. If she said anything like that, who knows what could happen to us.

"Okay." She turned to Miranda, and started shaking her slightly in efforts to wake her up.

It worked, as Miranda slowly came to. When she did, she almost started crying. "Meggy I want daddy." She whispered, after she said that, she actually did start crying.

Of course, that made Blowhole come back over to us. So far he hadn't heard me and Megan talking, and I wanted him to ignore us. So far, it wasn't happening.

"Aw, don't cry little girl! I'm not gonna hurt you." He then turned around, and said, "Yet." That just made Miranda cry even more. This guy was sick. Megan then stood up, and went to the other side of the cage we were in, closets to him.

"Hey, jack ass! What the fuck is your problem? Your enjoying messing with a six year old little kid! Be a man and pck on someone who is your age, gender, and could kick your ass in a fair fight!" Ugh, why is Megan so protective over family?

Blowhole turned and faced Megan, and then said, "Well, Ms. Parker, it all depends on my mood. As of now, your nothing but bait. If I kill you, you won't be worth it. Yet that doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

Then, he went back to his computer, pressed a button, and a video of Skipper and Kowalski came to the screen. "Pengoins..."

They broke into a fight position, which confused me. _Why do that? He's on the TV!_

"Blowhole! What did you do to them?!" Skipper yelled, long story short, I wouldn't wanna piss him off right now.

Blowhole, I guess you could say cackled. "Why do you just assume I took them? They could have left."

"They are right behind you Blowhole." Kowalski said as he gave a glare to the whackado.

"Okay! You win! Why don't we play a little game?" Blowhole asked, and even though I couldn't see his face, I could picture the grin on his face.

"I don't have time for your games, Blowhole! Kowalski, disconnect the TV." Skipper ordered, and Kowalski was moving to do so.

"Wait a second Skipper! Don't you wanna know where your little kissing partner is?" Blowhole sneered from his end of the room. I saw everyone but Skipper's eyes go wide, and Skipper just growled again.

Megan meanwhile, just whispered, "Oh my god..." She actually hid her hands in her face. Wow. I just brushed it if as did Miranda, who seemed lost.

"Now, here's my game. I'm gonna give you a riddle, you solve it, you find them! Easy enough right?" Blowhole said, that same mocking time in his voice.

"Spit it the fuck out Blowhole." Skipper said through gritted teeth. Private actually looked scared at Skipper's tone. Well I would be as well if I was him!

"Skipper! Bad language! There are children in the room. What is she? Going into kindergarden?" Blowhole scolded Skipper before turning to face us. Nobody answered him at first.

I was honestly to scared to talk. This guy was insane. If you tell insane people they are wrong, they may just kill you. I was keeping my mouth shut.

Miranda though, didn't know this, so she answered herself. "No! I'm going into first grade! I'm a big girl. Not a baby." Miranda seemed offended by the question itself. Under different circumstances, I would have found it cute, but not now.

Even though he asked it, Blowhole pretty much ignored her. Although he did say, "See? Only first grade. Wouldn't it be sad if she died? Now, for the riddle! The dolphin wears a sock at boot. Good luck pengoins." Then, he shut the monitor off.

"Now, let the real fun begin. Red ones, take them to their places." Three men in the corner nodded and opened the cage we were in, and dragged us away from each other.

Miranda freaked out when the guy took her away from Megan, yelling and screaming and kicking, but he won. Megan fought to, but failed as well. I fought as if my life depended on it, because it just might, and still failed.

I got thrown into this weird room. It had a bed, a mirror, and that's it. The floor was concrete, and the walls seemed to be the same.

I sat in there for about 15 minutes, before blowhole came in. He had this weird grin on his face, it sent goosebumps up my spine. He also had rope.

I backed up against the wall and asked shakily, "What...what are you doing?"

He laughed and said, "Oh, you know, nothing. Just having some fun."

He grabbed my wrists and tied them together. Fear was piling inside me now. What is he going to do to me? Kill me? No...please no.

"Please...please don't kill me." I whispered as the tears started to form in my eyes. I didn't wanna die.

Blowhole let out a growl, then punched me across the face. Shocked for the blow and not ready, I tumbled onto the ground. Pain ran through my body as I landed. I wanted to be back home, before those men shot is, before any of this happened.

Blowhole walked over to me, grabbed me by the collar of my neck, and threw me onto the bed.

That, is when I realized what my fate was.

**(An-sorry Cudabear. Things get bad here. Viewer digression is advised.)**

He tied me to the bed and didn't say a word. He tore my cloths of my body, and all I did was watch in horror and fear. I could hardly breath, I was so scared. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't stop it, or except it.

Then, the hell started.

I closed my eyes and tried to just let it happen, be done, and just ignore everything. Ignore the world. It slowly worked, but I knew I would never forget this night. My life would never be the same.

* * *

**Yeah...for all the authors I've been PM'ing, that's the big thing. Please, please tell me if I did good on that part if you read it. I'm really nervous about it. Anyways, review! The next chapter will be with the guys! Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Believe it or not, nothing new. We can just jump into story land!  
Skipper's POV**

"God damn it!" I yelled as I threw another punch at the wall. My hand was bloody, but I couldn't say I cared.

"Skippa stop it!" Private yelped. I knew he was just worried, but I just blew it off.

"Skipper, punching walls is not going to help them in any way." Kowalski said. "Most likely, he won't hurt them."

"Okay, lets say they're fine. How do we figure out this riddle?"

"Well, Doris is his sistah. Maybe she knows something?" Private suggested. I had to admit, that was smart.

"Good work, Private!"

"Wait, are we saying my girlfriend is working for blowhole?" Kowalski said, sounding rather mad.

"No, we're saying she may understand this riddle! Lets go boys!"

"Well my brother was always fascinated with Dolphins. Other then that, I don't really know. I'm sorry. I hope you find them." Doris said in an honestly sorry sounding voice.

"Yeah, okay." I replied. I don't know why, but ever since this happened, I felt weird. Different. It was weird.

"Is there any place he might wanna go?" Kowalski asked, a slight urgency in his eyes. He was worried about them too. We all were.

"Uhh...Maybe Florida?"

"Yes! That's it! Eureka!" Kowalski yelled in a loud, excited voice.

"Kowalski! Are you sure man?" We didn't have time to go to the wrong place. Hell, we might not have had time to go to the right place!

"Positive! To the less intelligent, Florida may seem to be in a boot shape, while Louisiana may be in the sock shape!"

"Excelente! Lets go get Damon, and catch him up with what's going on."

* * *

"Son of a bitch better be ready to die, cause I'm gonna kill him." Damon growled at son as we all explained what happened.

We were in a house in queens, and it was weirdly impressive. There were sword displays on the walls, guns on shelves, and knives on tables. Then, completely ruining the vibe, there were pictures around of his family. Killer, yet a complete family man.

"Okay, flying to Florida isn't gonna work, because of that trial and the fact that it's summer, so we're going to have to drive. I have a box truck we could use. As for weapons, I have that covered, but you wanna bring guns your used to for better aim." Damon said as he started rummaging through a drawer looking for something.

He pulled out a Walther CP99 and put a magazine in it. "Okay, lets move."

* * *

About 17 hours later, we were in a hotel in Tampa. The drive was horrible. Long story short, Rico got bored very quickly, and we all got annoyed.

"Okay, now, we wait for Blowholes next clue." I said as I sat down on the bed in the room I was sharing with Kowalski.

Silence went out in the room for a good ten minutes. None of us knew what to say I guess.

A loud grumble suddenly broke the silence. Rico let out a laugh and said, "Sorry." He walked over to the fridge and got something out of it.

"I see you've figured my first riddle out, pengoins!" That voice came from the TV yet again. Rico actually dropped whatever he was eating and ran over with us.

"Listen up, ass hole, I really suggest cutting this riddle shit and just telling us where they are, or you'll get your head blown clean off." Damon said as he gave a glare to the TV screen. I wasn't quick to wanna blow someone's head off, but Blowhole was on the list. He had been for a while.

Rico was smiling evilly at the thought of blowing someone's head off. Although this time, I wasn't gonna tell him to get the thought out of his head.

Kowalski just looked pissed period. I couldn't blame him. I was pissed too. What surprised me is he wasn't conflicted on killing his girlfriends brother. At least, he didn't seem like it anyways. I had to give him credit, he was doing good at keeping his personal life away from his missions.

Private was just worried in general. Blowhole had scared him for the fact he killed people in the ways he did. Dismembering them, popping eyes out of their sockets, carving stuff into their arms, and more. He always tried to look tough around him though, an usually it worked.

"Aw, worried about your children and friend? And isn't the friend like a third child? You know, I believe you had another kid. A son, am I right?" Blowhole smiled at all of us. Miranda, Annabella, and Megan were tied to poles behind Blowhole, and their eyes were wide.

"It was you." Megan whispered faintly, and I could tell she was physically shaking. Annabella then hit her, probably telling her to be quite.

"You son of a bitch, I knew it. Why do you think I've been trying to kill your ass all these years? I knew it was you. It was all that made sense. He was investigating you, an you killed him."

_He had a son to? Damn. He was busier then he seemed. Wonder where Megan's mom is._

Blowhole laughed and said, "Of course it was me! Skipper, you were considering me for that murder to weren't you?" He wheeled around to the girls, and Annabella and Megan looked scared to fucking death. Miranda seemed mad, which I didn't really understand.

_Why are those two so scared, but Miranda isn't really? What happened?! I'll kill him if he laid a finger on my girl…I mean Megan, and I'll kill him if he touched Annabella too. I'm just gonna kill him period._

"Actually yes I was. Now, lets just cut this shit. Just tell us where the fuck you are, so we can defeat you, again." I growled, long story short, everyone was on the same side. Blowhole was gonna die.

"Okay, 4164 Ashwood Drive, Tampa. It's a warehouse. Hope to see my foes soon!" He said before disconnecting us.

"Okay everyone, lets go kick his sorry ass." I said to my team and Damon.

* * *

**Okay! That ends this chapter! Whew! That took longer then I hoped! I know it isn't the longest, but I really tried by best here. For the address, it's some fake address generator I found online. It gives you fake people, fake numbers, and even email addresses you can actually use in real life! How cool! Me, loving to help out fellow writers, will put the link in my bio! Also, please tell me how I'm doing! Anyways, I'm out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! This will be better then the last! I swear. Speaking of swearing, there will be A LOT of that in this chapter. And violence. So once again, reader digression is advised**.

**RIP Cory Monteith, and Talia** **Castellano.**

* * *

Skipper's POV

We drove to the address he told us, and started talking about how to go in and do this.

"Kaboom?" Rico suggested, as he pulled out a stick of dynamite from behind his back.

"Nah, that would cause to much attention. Lets just go in, get the girls, and get out. I said

"Okay men and Damon, this is it." I said as I pulled out my gun. Everyone else did the same just in case it was useful.

What was surprising was the security. There wasn't that many of his "lobsters" to try to take us out. They were probably in some meeting or something.

This place was huge though, and the walls were all grey and had cobwebs at the top corners. The floors were all concrete, and if you really watched, there were some blood stains on the floor.

"Kowalski, why does he have them tape lobster claws to their hands?" Private asked suddenly. I knew the answer, and it was just weird.

"He doesn't tape them on. He genetically motifies them, cross breaking them with lobsters. Therefor, they gain some lobster like qualities."

"Wha?" Rico asked, clearly confused.

"Long story short, they are human lobster hybrids." Kowalski said in easier words.

"Ohhh..." Private and Rico said.

"Do you guys seriously blab this much? I mean, I've never heard people talk so much during a secret mission! Why is it considered a secret if your gonna basically announce your arrival? Oh good god, it's catching on." Damon said, sounding quite irritated.

"Ha." Rico laughed at him, and Damon just looked at him.

As we kept walking, now in silence, we came across a "lobster". He wasn't even armed, he probably couldn't hold a gun.

"Hey, you!" Damon yelled as he walked over him.

"Hey, dude!" The lobster said as he gave a cocky grin at Damon.

I took point and went next to Damon with my gun, and my team followed.

"Okay, talk." Damon said simply.

The lobster just kept the smile on his face and said, "What are you talkin about?"

This guy was starting to piss me off way to fucking much. "The prisoners your 'boss' has. Don't play with us dumb ass." I ended up sounding completely pissed, and probably ready to kill him.

"Oh them. Boss probably killed them. They deserved it anyways. Ugly dumb girls, pretty annoying too. Especially that little brat. I-" Hs said, but never got to finish his sentence.

The gunshot rang out though the room, and the sound echoed off the walls. It was a direct hit in the head, and the lobster was on the ground liquidated. There was a mess of blood mixed with brains and tissue on the ground. He got exactly what he was looking for.

"That's what you get, son of a bitch." Damon said, as he looked at his smoking gun. It stopped smoking, and he put it back in his pocket.

"Okay, men. There should be more soon. Proceed with caution."

We got maybe ten feet, before more of his freaks showed up.

Apparently Damon wasn't really skilled in hand to hand combat, because he was just shooting them all in the head. My team was doing good though. I trained them well.

I have to admit, this guy wasn't a horrible fighter, but I could handle it. I uppercut him in the jaw, and roundhoused him square in the stomach. He was out.

I turned and took another ten out using them using the same technique. I took a breath and looked around the room. All the lobsters were out.

"Okay let's go."

We were only looking for five minutes when I heard it. "Daddy?" Miranda!

"Miranda?!" Damon practically did a three sixty spin looking for the voice.

"DADDY!" Miranda ran and hugged him probably as hard as she could.

I had to admit, it was sweet. We all said aw, even Rico. That was a shocker.

Damon hugged her back, and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay, sweetie, where are your sister and Anna?"

"Uhhhhh…" Miranda said, as she glanced at the ground. "We all got taken away from each other! I bite the guy!" The last part she said almost with pride.

"Good girl! Lets just go find them, and go home okay?" Damon said, not mentioning killing blowhole to the kid.

"Okay!" Miranda said happily as she started jumping up and down.

We walked some more, still with no sign of blowhole. This had to be some sort of plan. "Where do you think that psycho is?" I asked.

"Well Skipper, he could be setting up some sort of trap for us." Kowalski said.

"Mr. Parker?" And we found Annabella!

"Anna!" Miranda yelled before she ran and hugged Annabella to. Although she never took her eyes off of us. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, good to see you too." Annabella simply said. She walked over to us, but didn't really come close at all. Something was definitely wrong.

"Annabella, are you okay?" I asked. I knew how to read body language. She was nervous. I could tell.

"I'm fine, Skipper."

"Are you sure? You seem rathah worried." Private said. He could probably read emotions better then I could.

"I said I'm fine." Annabella said, as she walked ahed of us.

We went into another room, and Megan was there.

She pulled a gun at us and it was clear she was doing it out of fear. Her hand shook as she held the gun. Backing up against the wall, she said in a hardly hearable voice, "Get...please don't hurt me…" Damon looked at her confused, then decided to take care of the fact she was holding a gun.

"Megan, drop the gun. Now." Slowly, she complied.

"Kick it over." Damon ordered, proving he wasn't gonna take being at gun point by his own kid. She kicked it over, but didn't leave where she was standing. Then, before he could say anything else, she ran, hugged him, and started crying here eyes out.

My only question was what the fuck did that sicko do to her and Annabella? Something was wrong, and Annabella wasn't talking.

Then, as if to make matters a thousand times worse, cages fell on us. Just great.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it! As always, please review! Also, sorry this took so long. I really tried to get it up ASAP, but my life has been sorta tough Hanoi haven't been able to think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!  
There was a MURDER BY ME. Creepy bitch went and killed a baby. She even LOOKS LIKE A BITCH. Anyways, to story land.**

* * *

Skipper's POV

"Kowalski, options." I said. I knew this was the trap. Get us all together, and trap us.

Then, the ass hole came in on his Segway. He had a proud grin on his face, and amusement in his eyes. For this psychopath, the games had just began.

"Hello pengoins, an friends." When he said friends, he glanced at the girls. They slowly backed to the back of the cage, except for Miranda.

"My daddy's gonna kick your butt." Miranda said in an matter-of-fact voice.

"Miranda, stop!" Megan grabbed her wrist and yanked her back with her and Annabella. Miranda didn't protest, but looked confused at Megan.

"Meggy! You said we were gonna Jodi him!" Miranda said. I didn't really know what "Jodi him" meant, but I had an idea.

"Jodi? What does that mean?" Blowhole said, putting his glare on Megan, who just looked at the ground. No comment? That's it.

I walked right up to the cage, and grabbed the bars. It only took me a second to pull away. Those damn things had electric running through them! I ignored the pain in my hands, and spoke my mind.

"Okay, what the fuck did you do? I know it was something. Trust me, I will get out of here, and the first thing I will do, is put a gun to your no good punk head." I was actually growling, not a big surprise.

Then, the bitch had the nerve to laugh. "Skipper, can't you just except the girl you thought was all tough is really nothing but a coward? I told her to be that way you know." Blowhole said. That's when everyone in the room, except for the girls, Damon, and me gasped. No way, Megan was not a spy. _She can't be._

"What are you talking about? We're, we're not working for you." Megan stuttered from the corner of the cage. Annabella wouldn't even look up from the ground, and Megan was suddenly interested in the ceiling. Neither wouldn't make eye contact with any of us, which could only mean one thing. She and Annabella were spies. I fell in love with a spy. Damn it. Damn her.

"My daughter isn't working for you, fuck face!" Damon shouted.

"Well, we met in a nightclub, and your little 'princess' was drunk, along with Annabella here. Turns out, she has a drinking problem! Addict much? I pretty much blew that off, and decided to get to know them when they weren't drunk. Turns out, they were charmers! Asked them to work with me, they said yes. How cool? I guess they lost their memory when I fake kidnapped them!" Blowhole said as he grinned at the girls, who didn't even seem to notice.

"Well, I'm going to go, get ready for our time here." With that, he wheeled out, leaving us alone.

I was about to handle the problem, but Private talked before I could. "Skippah? Can we talk for a moment?"

I groaned, and went over to his cage. "Yes, Private?"

"Well, as you know I'm good at reading human emotions and actions. I think I know what happened to the girls." He said, looking rather sure of himself.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked, honestly not really caring as much as I used to. They were spies. Kowalski and Rico got closer to hear, and Damon was probably listening from his cage.

"Uh…It appears that it was most likely, uh, forced…sexual intercourse." Private said as he glanced down at the ground, an kicked an imaginary rock.

Sure, they were spies. Personally, I don't think any human being should be forced to have sex with someone. I was gonna kill him.

Damon, he took it atypical. He just stood there, as if lost in his own world. He didn't look pissed, or mad for that matter. Just, in shock I guess. He had this lost look in his eyes.

"Daddy, I wanna go home." Miranda said as he tugged on her fathers arm, and she was on the verge of tears. At least she was caged with her dad.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Miranda. I'm gonna, I'm gonna get us outta here. Promise." Damon said as he seemed to come out of his trance.

"Hello, I have returned!" Blowhole announced as he came back into the room, grinning that creepy grin as always.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, not in the mood for his shit right now. I was never in the mood for blowhole shit!

"I would watch the attitude Skipper. Might make things easier for you in the future. Red ones, get him and bring him into room three please." Blowhole commanded as three of his mutant freaks came over to the cage I was in.

"Oh, and don't fight it Skipper. Or else, your team will die. Along with my spies, who you obviously have grown on. Some, more then others of course."

"Wouldn't dream of it, shit-head." I shot back, acting as if I was just playing along with his little game.

The freaks of nature then grabbed me and started dragging me outta the room. I didn't fight it, and to piss them off, started singing, "Highway to hell"

What can I say? I called them delicious dipped in butter because they dress up like lobsters, and they hated it. Might as well keep the hatred going.

* * *

**Okay, I fell as if I should explain this chapter, like, serious wise I guess. I did research for this and looked up serial killers and watched movies and read online and stuff. Also, this is what I do in free time. I learned many things from this actually. In a show called Psych (watched it before this), a serial killer sends notes to the police, and messes with their mind. Shawn (main dude) actually fakes a break down and it's believed to be real, as things like this happen.**

**Also, in another thing I read (this was actually in free time a while ago.) there was a killer in Japan who was, well, a sarcastic smart ass. He set someone's car on fire, then sent a note saying something like, "Hey, how was your day? I set your car on fire. Haha." That caused two cops to kill themselves, so these people do try to get in people's heads. That's what Blowhole is doing. If I find the link to that, I will put it in my bio! Also, does anyone know that guys name? I wanna do more research.  
Anyways, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
Well, it's been a while, huh? I haven't died, I've just became addicted to watching weird videos on YouTube, and last night I hit an all time low and sorted beads into zip block bags. Also, I had HUGE WRITERS BLOCK. Whoever came up with that fucker should be killed, The Last Of Us style. Anyways, I'm gonna stop blabbing. INTO THE AWESOME WORLD OF STORY!**

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

This officially sucked. Period. I was tied to a table, and couldn't move a muscle. The straps were around my legs, chest, and forearms.

"Skipper, if your smart, just do what's best for you." Blowhole said from the other side of the room. Before that, he hadn't said anything. He was doing something at the table on the other end of the room. All I heard was clanging every once and a while.

"Go to hell, you no good son of a bitch!" I yelled. He tore my entire life apart. I wasn't about to listen to him. He sent spies into my house for christ's sake! He probably knew I would fall for Megan too. Son of a bitch.

"You just won't listen. Such a shame." Blowhole turned around, and slowly came over to me. Smiling like no tomorrow. An evil, twisted, sick minded smile.

That's when he got to the table, and pulled out the cleaver.

He ran it across my arm, and my fucking god, it hurt like hell. Somehow I managed not to scream or make a sound as the scarlet blood poured out of my arm. My entire arm was sticky, and soaked with blood.

Then, he started making the small cuts on my legs, and chest. I screamed once, maybe twice, but held most of it in.

I could hardly keep my eyes open, and my vision was blurry. He said something, that I didn't hear. Then, I could have sworn I heard Private scream. I tried to sit my head up to look and see where it was coming from any why, but I never got the chance.

Electric current ran through my entire body from the straps that held me down. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. The blood was making is worse.

_Curse you...Blowhole..._

* * *

**Private's POV**  
I got one fast, quick glance at the screen, and seen all the red. That's all it took for me to look away and ask.

"Kowalski...is he..." I said before I found my voice leaving my throat. I couldn't say it. _He can't be...he just can't._

"Well, Skipper is very tough Private. Although, being a man of science, I must admit it doesn't look very good." Kowalski said, and he glanced at the ground. Rico looked broken hearted, the same as all of us.

"Is Skippy dead?" Miranda asked quietly as she stared at her father. She was already crying, as if she knew the answer to her question.

Damon stood there, not knowing what to say. You can't tell a six year old shes looking at a dead person through a TV!

"Uh huh." Rico said simply, clearly not caring. He was upset, and I couldn't blame him.

"No Miranda! He's just sleeping sweetie." I said, covering up for Rico saying he was dead. Miranda just said, "Oh." Then she started saying how she wanted her dad. They were in two different cages.

We all watched as Blowhole wheeled out of the room, leaving Skippah alone.

It took all I had, but I stared at the screen. Skippah's left arm was covered in blood. You couldn't even see his skin anymore. He also had random patches of blood all over him that weren't that big, but were still there.

Then, he had the burns. They were mostly on his forearms and shoulders. He was so...in pain looking. I tore my eyes away from the screen, and looked down.

Everyone was silent, lost in their thoughts.

* * *

A lobster came into the room, and went over to Rico's cage. He got a little too close though. Rico reached through the bars carefully and grabbed his shirt. He then slammed his head into the cage. The lobster collapsed, dead. Some blood trickled out of his nose and mouth, but I tried to ignore it.

I stood frozen, while Kowalski smiled. Damon looked completely shocked, as did the girls. Well, except Miranda.

"WHOA! Rico you are so cool!" Miranda had basically started jumping up and down in her own cage.

"Hehe, it's nothin." Rico said. He then reached down and growled.

"If I have to touch this guys ass to get the key card, I want control of the TV." Rico announced. Then, for the first time, Megan and Annabella showed an emotion. Megan laughed, and Annabella hit her for it. Glad to see they were doing better, sorta.

"Rico, just do it!" Kowalski yelled.

"Ugh, fine." He reached and grabbed the key card out of the lobsters back pocket and grabbed his key. He pulled it into his cage. He smiled at it.

"I'm bringin us home!" He stuck his arm out of the cage, and opened his cage. Then, he came and opened everyone else's! We were free!

**Yeah...I don't think this is the best chapter I've written. It's short as fuck. I hope I put Skipper through in enough hell, that you guys like it! Then again, I hope you feel the scene. I had a HUGE writers block on this, but it's gone now! Also, by the time you read this, I will be working on the next chapter! That way, you get it faster, and I get the pressure of me! I've been writing a novel that has nothing to do with POM, so I haven't been 100% into this. I will be from now on though! Promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12! **

**Well, hello! Go vote in the poll thingy I made! I tried getting this up faster then chapter 11, and I think I may have done it. This is longer though, I know that for a fact. Also, I've already started Chapter 13, so I'm ahed actually, pretty cool! Anyways, into story land!**

* * *

**Skippers POV**

_Holy shit, what the fuck happened. God, my body hurts. I don't think I've even been in this much pain. I gotta get out of here , and save my team. _

I went to sit up, and realized something. I wasn't tied down anymore. I went for sitting up completely, and failed. _Fuck. This is painful. _

I wasn't being held down, but I couldn't move. Typical Blowhole. Teasing me by giving me my mobility back, when it was already taken away from his dumb ass torture session.

The door opened, and some lobsters walked in with my team! I swore I heard Rico say something like, "I touch an ass, and this is what I get!" I didn't even want to know what the hell that was about, and it was one thing I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Blowhole came in next, and went and got a remote from a table.

"Okay, now, we're gonna play a little game." Blowhole said as he smiled at all my teammates.

"What are you-" I went to ask, before I felt a server pain in my neck. Then, the world went black again.

* * *

**Kowalski's POV **

Our commanding officer was unconscious, again. A lobster knocked him out. If we didn't get out of here soon, and Skipper to a hospital, he wouldn't make it for sure.

"Okay, Kowalski, why don't you answer a few questions for me?" Blowhole asked as he got a little to close to me. He pressed a button, and chains came out of the wall and held us against the wall by our hands and feet.

"So. How are you treating my sister? How is she?" He asked, in an almost creepy way. The way he asked, it was like he was having a normal conversation.

"She's fine. Away from you, thank god." I growled, truthfully thankful Doris finally agreed to the restraining order. Sure, it wouldn't stop him most likely, but it showed she understood her brother was sick and twisted. She did it, and tears were shed, but she did it. She was so strong.

"That's where your wrong, Kowalski." He said as he rolled his eyes. He didn't...no. I have to get out of here!

"Minions, bring in my sister." He ordered. The ones that were standing by Skipper left, and went to get my sweet innocent girlfriend.

"I swear, if you lay a hand on her-" I said before he cut me off.

"Kowalski, why would I hurt my own sister? Now, what have you been working on recently?"

"Classified." I shot back. No way I was telling him anything.

"Kowalski! Help me!" Doris suddenly yelled, she was kicking and screaming as the lobsters dragged her across the room.

"Get away from my girl!" I yelled in the best voice I could manage. I was worried about her, and I think my voice may have squeaked!

"Kowalski, your a nerd with a squeaky voice. Your not scaring anyone." Rico said, his voice sounding irritated.

"Fuck you, Rico." I had to figure this out. How to get us out of here. I couldn't let Doris get hurt, and my commanding officer was already down. Think Kowalski, think.

"Well, Kowalski, now that you and Rico are done, I'll explain my plan."

"As you know, I want to rule the world. Everyone who has done wrong to me will suffer. Included your leader over there. Then, once he's dead, I'll kill you all!" Blowhole cackled for a while, then fell off his Segway. He jumped back up, and went over to Doris.

"Hello, sister. Have you missed me?" He's a dead man. I'm gonna kill him. He better back off.

"I…I did miss you…please don't hurt me." Doris let out a little squeak, and it killed me. I couldn't just watch this.

"Doris, I would never hurt you! I love you! That's why, I want you to join me. We can rule the new world together. It can be everything you want it to be." Blowhole said as he smiled at Doris again.

"Doris don't listen to him!" I yelled. I didn't want him anywhere near her. I'm hoping she knew I would always protect her, and that she didn't have to team up with him.

"Okay." Doris said simply. No…she isn't actually…she must be so scared…I have to save her.

"Excellent!" Blowhole said as he spun around on his Segway. He pressed a button and a Segway drove right over to Doris and stopped right in front of her. She looked at it for a few seconds, then got on it.

"Kowalski, your girlfriend better have a fucking plan up her sleeve, or we're offically screwed." Rico said once Doris and Blowhole left, much to my disgression.

"She's scared, Rico. Leave her alone. Shut up and let me think of a way to get us out of here." I shot back.

"Rico, why do you always cuss?" Private asked, not seeming to hear me telling them to shut up.

"Private, it's just the way I talk. I'm lucky I can talk at all, and we all know I don't sound right." Rico said, which was sadly true. All Rico ever told us was that he's been that way since he was eleven.

"Okay, sorry." Private said, and he looked at the ground.

Silence settled in. Nobody said anything. Then, after about five minutes, a lobster came in with a needle. He injected it into Skipper's better arm, and left, saying nothing.

More silence. I growled and tried to get my hands away from the wall, nothing happened. Rico was flipping out, and Private was just standing there.

"Kowalski, what do you think he injected Skippah with?" Private asked suddenly, almost making me jump. I was falling asleep!

"I don't know, Private. I'm sure he'll be fine." I lied, and I don't think he knew I lied. Rico heard what I said, and stopped pulling on the chains and stared at me, proving he knew.

About half an hour later, I heard a loud gunshot, and a piercing scream. _Doris!_

**Ta da! I believe that's the best cliffy I've ever written! Also, don't ask where my OC's are and if them being written out as a writing error or something, I left them out on purpose, haha. Anyways, what will happen?! Is Doris dead?! REVIEW AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13...  
Don't kill me. Please. Don't. Kill. Me. Life has been...busy. I built a new wall (it fell down), bought a new car, all that crap. On the plus side (also weird) I'm acing Geometry so far. What the hell. Well, I would like to thank Cattycatcat for basically telling me to get off my lazy ass and that people were waiting...da da da da da...anyways, story time!**

* * *

**Kowalski's POV**  
I struggled against the bars some more. I knew my girlfriend needed me. I knew it.

"This is bad, this is bad!" Private yelled, as he started struggling. Rico just stared around the room, looking at something.

"What the hell…" A voice suddenly said. Skipper is awake!

"Skipper!" We all yelled, happy he was awake, and not dead.

"Can you move?" I asked, hoping he could. If he could, he could get us out of here!

"I think so." Skipper muttered before he slowly got up.

"I can move...why can I move?!" Skipper muttered before yelling over to us.

I shrugged. Maybe that drug…but why would blowhole want Skipper moving again? "I don't know Skipper. Maybe what you got injected with."

Skipper went wide-eyed and his skin went even more pale then it was before. "WHAT?!"

"Uhh...nothing! Just get us out of here!" I yelled, hoping the drug messed with his memory in a way.

"Okay then..." Skipper muttered before he walked over to the controls.

"Okay, what the hell do I do Kowalski?" He asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I groaned. "Skipper. Is there a 'release' button?" I asked, feeling as if I would bang my head against my clip board.

"Uhh...no...wait, yeah!" Yep. The feeling was getting stronger.

Skipper hit the button, and we were free.

We all ran to the door of the room, with Skipper and Private slightly behind. Rico fixed Private being behind by dragging the poor kid by his hair.

The door opened for stood Doris, and Damon.

The first thing I did was hug Doris, and she kissed me. Her lips tasted like strawberry.

"Okay, lets just go get my kids and Annabella and get the fuck outta here." Damon said. I pulled away from Doris and saw him load his gun with a new magazine.

"One fast question, who'd you shoot?" I asked.

"Blowhole. I've wanted to knock that prick down a few notches and teach him not to fuck with my family for a while. Now he can't."

"Wait, you shot my arch enemy?! That is fucked up..." Skipper muttered. I looked at Doris though. She looked crushed.

"It's okay baby." I said before I hugged her again. She didn't cry, but she looked ready to. She stared up into my eyes.

"I know it is, and I know he was a bad guy, it's just…" Doris paused, and tears started coming from her eyes. "He was all I had left…"

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before telling her what was on my mind. "That's wrong. You have me."

She smiled, and we stared into each others eyes.

"Hate to break up the love feast, but can we go find my kids and a girl who thinks she's mine?" Damon said. I looked away from Doris just in time to see him loading his gun.

Without saying anything, we went down the hallway looking for doors or basically anything that could tell us where they were.

**Megan's POV**

It's official. This sucks. "Meggy, are we gonna die in here?" Miranda asked as she slightly tugged on the lace of my heeled boot. I ignored it, and sighed.

"No, Miranda. We aren't going to die in here. Right Annabella?" I asked my friend for backup. She was sitting in the corner looking upset. I had done the exact same earlier, but snapped outta it. My baby sister needed me. Besides, she didn't need me talking to our dead brother at any time anyways. I may not have wanted to stay strong for me, hell, I wanted to fall into my bed and scream and cry, but my strength was important.

"Right." Annabella said.

That's when I heard it.

A pop like sound.

That was followed by a sonic signature of the round flying through the air.

A thunk representing the very same rounds hitting flesh.

One last thunk, the body hitting the ground.

Miranda heard it, as well as Annabella. "What was that?!" Miranda asked, looking around like crazy.

"Wind." Annabella answered simply. I wasn't sure if she seriously thought that, or was lying for Miranda's sake. I hope she was lying. Then, I thought hit me.

_What if blowhole shot my dad?_

I got up without saying a word, and went over to the door of this room. Just for the hell of it, I tried turning the knob. Still locked from the outside.

_Fuck._

I gave the door a kick, and winced. It hurt like hell. I put my head against the door, and closed my eyes. I needed to think.

_Okay, gunshot equals someone's either dead, or hurt. If it was my dad, most likely the victim is dead. If it was blowhole... either Skipper, or my dad…are hurt or dead…_

_Yep. I'm actually crying here. God damn me. I hate this. Why can't I just go back home, kick my feet back on the coffee table, and watch House MD and say 'Eww!' Every time House and Cuddy make out but really think it's kinda cute how they love each other?!_

Whoa, my thoughts are **really** fucked up.

"Megan? Why are you, uh, banging your head against the wall?" Annabella suddenly asked.

_Damn. I didn't even notice really. Maybe I've broke the feeling sensors in my head..._

Then I was flat on my face. Nice way to travel back to earth, huh?

_Ow..._

"Megan, get off your lazy ass and get up!" My dear father said.

I responded with a groan.

"Meggy lets go go go!" Miranda yelled as she sat on my back. If she was gonna start jumping on it or something I swear…

"Miranda, off." My dad said, and Miranda complied.

I slowly stood up, and noticed my nose was bleeding. Oh well.

After we walked to the end of the hallway, I heard something. Skipper heard it to I think.

"What the hell…" He muttered under his breath.

Then, **_it_** turned around the corner.


End file.
